Un 21 janvier
by Kalincka
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée internationale des câlins. Le Geek se sent seul, et contemple sa 3DS d'un air absent. Il aurait bien besoin d'un peu d'affection... [Multi-pairing, guimauve et fluff. #CFWSACG]


_Bon alors... Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu particulier... Comme certains le savent, nous sommes le 21 janvier, journée internationale des câlins. (#CFWSACG)_

_Et j'étais obligée, OBLIGÉE de faire un OS dessus. Meh. Les câlins c'est la vie._

_Par contre, comme je m'y suis prise en retard (ah ah bravo Kali', c'est bien tu respectes tes délais), je n'ai pas eu le temps d'incorporer d'autres personnages des Web Shows, il n'y aura donc que les personnages d'SLG et un de Minute Papillon. (Disoulée)_

_Concernant les pairings... Ce sont des pairings surprises, même si en voyant le disclaimer je donne un énorme indice sur l'un des "couples" présentés. Je pense également qu'il y aura un peu d'OOC (coucou Patron \o) mais bon, faut bien ça pour faire de la guimauve hein *argument invincible*_

_Je vous souhaite de gros câlins à tous, j'vous aime fort =3_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Salut Les Geeks sont l'invention de Mathieu Sommet, le Hippie de Minute Papillon appartient à Kriss. Le dessin en haut à gauche est de Hizerielle (t'as vu t'as vu Hizi je l'ai gardé *-*)_**

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Un 21 janvier**

C'était une soirée paisible dans l'appartement Sommet. Certains de ses habitants étaient partis, comme le Hippie ou le Patron, mais dans l'ensemble, la petite communauté habitant dans le logement se tenait relativement calme.

Le Geek contemplait sa console dans sa main droite, hésitant encore à enfoncer sa cartouche Pokémon dans sa toute nouvelle 3DS achetée sur un marché de Noël d'occasion. Sur son écran d'accueil, la date s'affichait en grand, comme une sentence fatale.

21 janvier.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'épisode de la saison 4 où il avait réagi à l'analyse de Mathieu concernant les journées internationales.

Un léger sentiment de tristesse s'empara de lui. La journée s'était écoulée rapidement, et il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Le Hippie s'était éclipsé il ne savait où, et le Patron était allé faire un tour dans ses bordels. La Fille était dans la cuisine, et parlait depuis des heures au téléphone. Le Prof était dans son laboratoire, et de temps en temps on entendait quelques explosions suite à ses expériences. Maître Panda s'était encore enfermé dans son repaire pour écouter de la musique et chercher l'inspiration le Moine n'avait pas donné de signe de vie depuis le petit-déjeuner, et sa porte était solidement fermée à clef. Mathieu était sûrement quelque part dans la maison, à jouer avec Wifi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il éteignit sa DS, et la déposa sur sa table de chevet. Il s'assit en tailleurs sur son petit lit, les yeux dans le vague.

Ces derniers temps, il se sentait si seul. Un peu d'affection ne lui aurait pas déplu.

Juste un petit câlin… ?

Puis, soudainement, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le gamer fit les yeux ronds et regarda autour de lui, lorsqu'une masse noire à sa gauche attira son regard.

Le Démon.

Dans sa chambre.

Debout, avec sa canne, l'air légèrement perdu.

L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, complètement pris au dépourvu. Quelques balbutiements étonnés sortirent d'entre ses lèvres, avant que l'ange de la nuit ne lui coupe la parole dans un grondement venu tout droit des Enfers :

— Pourquoi m'as-tu invoqué ?

Alors qu'il allait demander ce qu'il faisait là, le Geek fut frappé de surprise, et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

— In… Invoqué ? balbutia-t-il.

— Tu as demandé quelque chose, répondit la créature de l'ombre d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je suis là maintenant.

Un silence plana dans la petite chambre, les deux êtres présents se fixant, pour l'un d'un air perdu et pour l'autre d'un air résigné.

Puis, un léger murmure s'éleva dans la pièce d'une voix hésitante :

— Tu… Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

La tête du Démon ne parut jamais aussi étonnée qu'à cet instant. L'homme marqué de cernes noires et au teint blafard pencha la tête sur le côté, et son chapeau haut-de-forme manqua de tomber par terre. Ses mains gantées se resserrèrent sur sa canne ouvragée d'un crâne en argent, avant qu'il ne réponde d'un ton tout aussi surprit que gêné :

— Te… Prendre dans mes bras ?

— Oui, assura le Geek d'un ton plus déterminé mais toujours un peu hésitant.

— Mais… C'est que…

La voix rauque de la créature infernale semblait désemparée. Le Démon baissa les yeux, comme honteux, tandis qu'une étrange couleur, la même que la main imprimée sur sa chemise blanche, colorait ses joues blafardes.

Le gamer regarda son étrange protecteur de l'ombre avant de se lever de son lit précautionneusement. Il pencha à son tour la tête, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de l'ange de la nuit :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur se serrer.

— C'est que… Je ne sais pas comment faire…

L'aveu le laissa stupéfait. Quant au Démon, il baissa encore plus les yeux par terre, et tenta maladroitement de se justifier de sa même voix venue du tréfonds de la Terre :

— Je n'ai jamais… Eu quelconque affection avec qui que ce s-

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, il sentit deux bras frêles entourer sa taille et un petit corps se blottir contre lui. La créature infernale baissa la tête, surprise par ce contact inattendu puis, mû par son instinct, elle rendit son étreinte un peu maladroite au petit.

Le Geek laissa un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le corps du Démon était froid, mais cela lui importait peu. Ce peu d'affection suffisait à le réchauffer pour des siècles.

— Dis, si je t'appelle, tu viendras me voir ?

Au-dessus de lui, un grondement retentit, étrangement ressemblant à un ronronnement de chat.

— Bien sûr, petit être.

— Alors, je penserai à toi chaque jour.

La réponse fit remuer quelque chose au plus profond de l'âme du Démon, qui sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Comme s'il avait à nouveau un _cœur_.

Un cœur qui _battait_.

Puis, en regardant le petit blotti dans ses bras, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui semblait si fragile. Il ressentait l'envie de le protéger des vices du monde des vivants, de l'envelopper de son aura noire et protectrice pour préserver la lueur d'innocence brillant dans son âme d'enfant.

— Je serai ton protecteur, petit être.

* * *

Il contempla un instant la nuit étoilée, le vent froid d'hiver caressant légèrement son visage. Ses genoux en tailleurs commençaient à s'engourdir, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait changé de position. La main posée sur la sienne resserra sa prise, et il ferma les yeux, appréciant cet instant comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était avec _lui_.

— Man… Regarde, une étoile filante !

Sa voix, rien que sa voix suffisait à le réchauffer tout entier, à l'électriser, à la faire planer plus haut que toute sa réserve de joints.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ses lunettes assombrissait sa vue, mais il vit clairement le point lumineux déchirer la voûte céleste pendant quelques secondes avant de s'évanouir au loin, à quelques années-lumière de là.

— J'ai vu, gros. T'as fait un vœu ?

— Pas besoin, man.

La réponse le laissa songeur, mais il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres desséchées par le froid, anticipant la réponse de son alter-ego.

— J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut, man.

Un silence plana. Les étoiles brillaient intensément, seules témoins de leur rencontre nocturne.

— Je t'ai toi.

Une chaleur se répandit dans tout son être, l'embrasant de la tête aux pieds, et sa main resserra sa prise encore plus.

— Gros, tu sais qu'on est le 21 janvier ?

La lune brillait haut dans le ciel, ronde et pleine, éclairant leur endroit de recueillement d'une lumière ivoirine. Sa surface blanche resplendissait, reine en robe opaline parmi les étoiles.

— Ouais, man. Et alors ?

Il prit son temps avant de répondre. Puis, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son âme-sœur.

— Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée des câlins, gros.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu fini complètement finir sa phrase, il sentit un bras encercler ses épaules et l'attirer contre un autre corps. Se laissant porter, il ferma à nouveau les yeux, et se blottit contre son alter-ego.

— Pas besoin d'une journée pour se faire des câlins, man.

Une chouette hulula au loin, tandis que sur la butte de terre où ils se trouvaient, la ville de Paris, colorée d'une multitude de lumières, se déployait au loin.

— Je t'aime, gros.

— Je t'aime aussi, man.

Et, sous un chêne, en haut d'une butte, deux Hippies se tinrent la main en silence, les étoiles seules témoins de leur amour nocturne.

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible. Pas à elle.

Les larmes roulèrent encore et encore sur ses joues, semblant ne jamais s'arrêter.

Le sort s'acharnait-il contre elle ?

Sa main déposa en tremblant violemment son téléphone portable sur le plan de la cuisine, tandis que sa vue se brouillait petit à petit.

_"Madame, est-ce que vous me recevez ? Madame ? Vous êtes toujours là ? Madame ? Allô ?"_

Un bruit de décrochage se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, puis, le "tut" caractéristique se fit entendre.

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_

Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête, tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient au bord de l'évier, les jointures quasi-blanches à cause de sa crispation.

_"Nous sommes désolés madame. Mais nous n'acceptons pas les personnes ayant subi des chirurgies importantes et conséquentes, et ce afin de préserver de prime abord la santé des demandeurs d'emploi."_

_Foutaises. Moqueries. Mensonges._

Sa main caressa rageusement sa pilosité fournie sur ses deux joues, tandis que ses larmes continuaient de couler.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Elle n'y fit même pas attention.

Elle entendit des pas, des pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Ce pas massif et prédateur, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Ce danger qui approchait derrière elle, mais qui en ce moment-même ne lui importait plus. Ce danger paré de noir, rassemblant tous les vices du monde en un seul être, cet homme avec qui elle se confrontait à la moindre occasion.

Malgré elle, un sanglot lui échappa au moment où l'intrus entrait dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, elle porta la main à sa bouche, honteuse d'avoir laissé échapper ce bruit que son rival aurait certainement pu exploiter pour se moquer d'elle.

Mais rien n'eut lieu.

— Bah alors la grognasse, t'as tes règles ce soir ?

Cette remarque qu'elle aurait dorénavant prise comme blessante ne lui fit rien. Son monde avait déjà été assez détruit comme ça.

— Ho, j'te cause.

La réprobation fut lancée d'un ton froid et sec, comme si le criminel avait été agacé par son manque de réaction. La féministe partait généralement au quart de tour, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien.

Elle le sentit s'approcher par derrière. Mais elle gardait la tête baissée, et ses larmes continuaient de s'écraser dans l'évier, comme les morceaux de son amour-propre.

— Tu m'écoutes ?!

Cette fois-ci, la voix du dégénéré sexuel tomba au creux de son oreille, montrant qu'il était tout près. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en assimilant la présence de ce dernier.

Soudain, elle sentit une poigne puissante s'emparer de son poignet, et la retourner brutalement effrayé, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le Patron, qui scrutait attentivement son visage baigné de larmes d'un air indéchiffrable.

Le criminel ne disait rien, se contentant de l'observer, avant de lever un sourcil inquisiteur. Elle aurait pu tenter de s'échapper, mais rien n'y fit, et elle laissa son poignet dans la main de fer de son alter-ego de noir. Les larmes cessèrent un instant de rouler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'arrêter ses reniflements et sanglots qui lui donnaient l'air pitoyable.

Puis, au bout d'un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, elle sentit quelque chose l'attirer vers le corps drapé de noir en face d'elle. Surprise, la féministe perçut deux bras puissants l'encercler tandis qu'elle passait les siens par réflexe derrière le dos du Patron.

L'étrange étreinte sembla lui enlever la majeure partie du poids pesant sur ses épaules, et enfin libérée, elle laissa à nouveau ses larmes couler, ne tenant pas compte qu'elle était en train de faire un _câlin_ au plus dangereux criminel du monde, celui-là même avec qui elle s'engueulait tous les matins, comme pour un rituel.

Elle aurait pu s'attendre à une remarque salace, mais rien ne vint, pas même un geste déplacé. Elle aurait même juré que le Patron la _berçait_, comme pour la rassurer.

— Alors ?

La voix du débauché était rauque et autoritaire, et la réponse semblait si évidente, qu'elle répondit aussitôt.

— J'essaye depuis ce matin. M-mais personne ne v-veut me prendre, sanglota-t-elle, à c-cause de _ç-ça_…

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de montrer la cause de tous ses soucis. Une main calleuse et rude vint effleurer sa joue, là où sa pilosité fournie se trouvait, avant de remonter et s'arrêter sur son crâne, caressant les cheveux blonds.

— Écoute gamine, reprit la voix du Patron tout près de son oreille, t'en a rien à foutre de ces enfoirés. Pourquoi tu veux chercher un boulot alors que tu sais qu'ils te rejetteront forcément ?

La remarque avait beau être blessante, elle était vraie. D'un ton rageur, elle répondit, toujours la tête nichée au creux du cou de son rival :

— Parce que je ne participe plus aux SLG. Je ne fais rien. Je veux être indépendante, mais aussi, je veux me faire une place dans la société.

— Il y aura toujours de la place dans l'un de mes bordels, tu sais.

— Connard.

L'insulte fut prononcée par réflexe, réflexe de ces longues joutes verbales qu'ils entretenaient au fil des jours sans jamais vraiment se questionner sur la teneur de leurs disputes.

Mais plus rien ne fut prononcé après, seul le silence leur tenant compagnie, seul le silence témoin de leur étrange étreinte.

* * *

— NON ! NON NON NON !

D'un air catastrophé, le Prof emmena son erlenmeyer dans l'évier, qui moussait de plus en plus dangereusement. Le scientifique, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes, s'empressa de vider le contenu mi-liquide mi-gazeux (VITE DANS LA PENSINE /SBAFF/) dans le trou de la plomberie, évitant soigneusement de s'en faire couler sur les mains.

Il s'était. Encore. Trompé. Dans les doses.

Voyant le liquide potentiellement toxique s'évacuer dans l'évier, le savant se passa la main sur le front, en soufflant de soulagement. Ces derniers temps, il enchaînait bourde sur bourde, et s'il continuait comme ça, il ne tarderait pas à réellement faire exploser la maison.

Il soupira, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, et pivota afin de continuer ses expériences. Depuis la fin de sa participation aux SLG, il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une occupation à ses journées Mathieu lui procurait tout le matériel nécessaire, et il voyait bien que son créateur faisait tout pour racheter son départ de l'émission, s'en voulant pour avoir privé sa personnalité de sa chronique. Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas les expériences chimiques qui arrivaient à combler le manque provoqué par l'absence des tournages, et il lui arrivait parfois de s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté du Hippie en plein trip sans savoir quoi faire.

Et le Panda. Il était arrivé un peu avant la fin de la saison 3, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que la personnalité à l'air de peluche vivante et trop "kawaï" puisse lui piquer sa chronique. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'y était pour rien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il le voyait chanter en studio pour le prochain Instant Panda.

Il venait à peine de se retourner, son erlenmeyer à la main, que l'objet de ses pensées se présenta en chair et en os devant lui. Surpris, il fit tomber le tube en verre par terre, et celui-ci s'écrasa en mille morceaux au sol.

— Oh, je suis désolé, je pensais pas te faire peur comme ça, bredouilla le chanteur en se penchant pour l'aider à ramasser les morceaux de verres sur le sol du laboratoire.

Mais dans sa maladresse à vouloir l'aider, il cogna violemment le front du savant qui s'était lui aussi baissé. Deux « Ouch ! » retentirent dans la pièce, et tout deux tombèrent sur les fesses, par terre.

Le Prof se massa le front, maudissant intérieurement la personnalité en kigurumi. Ça lui prenait souvent, de venir surprendre les gens en pleine nuit ?! Et voilà ce qu'il avait fait par sa faute maintenant !

Une main tendue se présenta devant lui, et il constata que le chanteur s'était déjà relevé. Plus par rancune et orgueil que réelle haine envers la personnalité, il se contenta d'ignorer sa présence, et se releva en levant fièrement la tête et remonta ses lunettes. Il balaya le sol du regard, l'air contrit, sous les yeux désolés du Panda.

— Pardon… Je balayerai si tu veux… fit-il en une moue le faisant vraiment passer pour une peluche.

— C'est trop tard, maintenant, répliqua sèchement le savant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu venais me voir ? Je ne te vois pas souvent dans les parages, tu es tout le temps en studio.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Maître Panda baissa légèrement la tête. En retour, le scientifique se sentit honteux d'avoir réagi aussi méchamment, à sang chaud. Mais les mots de pardon ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres, tant il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire.

— J'étais… J'étais venu m'excuser…

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Pour avoir pris ta place…

La réponse le laissa pantois. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda le chanteur se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, comme gêné.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à des excuses, mais malgré lui, les mots franchirent tous seuls ses lèvres :

— Depuis une saison, tu ne me disais rien, et là, tu t'excuses comme par magie ?

Sa question, bien que blessante, fit baisser la tête du Panda qui sembla encore plus vouloir rentrer sous sa capuche.

— Eh bien… Je suis tombé sur un commentaire l'autre jour qui proclamait le retour de la Science Infuse, et ça m'a fait réfléchir. C'est vrai que te prendre ta chronique, comme ça, alors que j'étais à peine arrivé, c'était pas très sympathique… Je sais que ça changera rien… Mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis pas vraiment comme ça, et que même si tu ne le montres pas, je vois bien que tu m'évites quand tu le peux. Désolé.

La tirade laissa le Professeur confus, qui observa encore plus son collègue avec surprise. Décidément, cette soirée semblait bien mouvementée.

— Alors j'ai parlé à Mathieu… Et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait envisager de ralentir le rythme des SLG afin de permettre à ta chronique de revenir pendant la saison 5… Mais je comprends si tu continues à m'en vouloir, hein…

Cette fois-ci, il lui sembla que le plafond s'écrasait sur sa tête. Les yeux comme deux ronds de flan derrière ses lunettes, le scientifique ouvrit la bouche, ébahi.

Sa chronique… Revenir ?

Il vit le Panda relever la tête pour observer sa réaction, le visage fermé, craignant sûrement sa réaction.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le savant, emporté par l'élan de joie qui venait de le traverser, le prit vivement dans ses bras, franchissant le peu de distance qui les séparaient en écrasant les bouts de verre sans s'en soucier.

Le Prof lui-même ne savait pas ce qui venait de lui prendre, mais il serra le chanteur dans ses bras, transporté par l'euphorie. Sa chronique allait revenir ! Il en aurait pleuré, après un an à passer ses journées dans son laboratoire.

Le Panda lui rendit son étreinte, un peu surpris par ce qu venait de se passer, mais un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en comprenant qu'il était pardonné.

Le savant laissa ses doigts saisir le tissu et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un rire clair et pur franchit sa gorge. Finalement, c'était vrai qu'il ressemblait à une peluche.

* * *

Le Moine releva subitement la tête, sortant de plusieurs heures de méditation en cette heure avancée de la nuit avec pour seule compagnie le silence, denrée qui se faisait rare avec les multiples personnalités vivant dans l'appartement. Silence venant tout juste d'être troublé par le frappement entendu à sa porte.

Avec méfiance, il se leva, et s'avança vers le panneau de bois avec précaution. Qui sait, il aurait pu tomber nez à nez avec le Patron, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, mais la referma aussitôt en voyant la croix satanique ornant le front de son visiteur, en se collant contre l'entrée afin d'éviter un passage forcé.

— Hé, tu peux m'ouvrir ? demanda la voix de l'intrus derrière le panneau de bois. J'ai besoin d'un truc...

D'un "truc" ?! se répéta-t-il mentalement, l'air horrifié. Que voulait-il ? Un cœur à sacrifier, du sang humain peut-être ?! Il se racla la gorge, et tenta de prendre un ton assuré et sans peur :

— Retourne en Enfer, Démon ! Le seigneur te bannis de son lieu de culte sain et sacré.

Mais l'autre ne se démonta pas :

— J'ai besoin d'eau bénite, supplia-t-il d'un ton légèrement râleur.

Aussitôt, sa réaction de panique s'amoindrit. De l'eau... Bénite ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Satanique comme lui ferait avec de l'eau bénite ?!

— Si c'est une ruse, cela ne marchera pas. Retourne dans ton antre de péchés, vile créature !

— Non mais sérieux, j'te jure j'en ai vraiment besoin.

— Je ne te crois pas.

— Ok... "Crois de bras, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer". Ça te va ?

Même si pour le prêcheur de Dieu, il ne ferait aucun doute que le débauché finirait en Enfer, cette démonstration - bien que légère - de foi apaisa sa méfiance, et prudemment, il ouvrit la porte.

Le Gothique se présenta alors de sa posture presque zombifique à sa hauteur. Le Moine lui renvoya un regard suspicieux, et se racla la gorge de mécontentement en voyant le pentacle dessiné sur le front de son alter-ego, tout comme ses vêtements noirs et son maquillage. Il devrait faire au moins dix prières et laver le parquet à l'eau bénite pour effacer cet affront devant sa porte.

De son côté, ce que vit le Satanique lui donna des frissons. De ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la pièce, les bibles en plusieurs langues et les croix suspendues un peu partout sur les murs lui donnèrent la chair de poule, et il se maudit intérieurement cette vision qui, il le savait, reviendrait le hanter pendant plusieurs nuits. Il devrait passer treize nuits de rituel à la pleine lune pour contenter son Maître et se faire pardonner.

Puis, enfin, le catholique parla :

— Eh bien ? Quel usage ferais-tu de l'eau du Seigneur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain.

— J'en ai besoin, c'est tout, rétorqua le satanique d'un ton sec.

La tension entre eux se fit plus forte, quand tout à coup, l'adolescent rebelle reprit :

— De toute façon, t'en a plein, m'en donner une fiole, ça va pas te tuer.

L'autre prit un air outré, et son opposé regretta aussitôt sa phrase :

— Comment oses-tu ? On ne donne pas à n'importe qui l'autorisation d'utiliser l'eau sacrée !

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de tenter une approche différente :

— Si tu m'en passes, je te promets de ne plus proférer aucune parole offensante en ta présence pendant un mois.

Le Moine plissa les yeux, scrutant le regard de son alter-ego, mais ne remarqua pas les doigts croisés de celui-ci derrière son dos.

— Bien... Reste ici. Je t'interdis de rentrer.

— Comme si j'en avais envie.

Puis, au bout de quelques instants, celui-ci revint, une fiole remplie à moitié d'eau claire dans la main droite. Mais la suspicion de son propriétaire n'avait pas disparue :

— Jure-moi que tu en feras bon usage.

Malgré lui et repoussant son envie de vomir, il esquissa à la vitesse de l'éclair la croix catholique sur ses épaules et son front, avant de s'empresser de tendre la main pour saisir la fiole des doigts de son opposant. Mais ce dernier éleva le bras, de sorte qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre :

— Non. À voix haute.

— Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! J'ai déjà promis et fais une de ces cochonneries, non merci, je tiens pas à m'élever plus, là.

— Dis-le, répliqua d'un ton sans appel le catholique.

Comprenant qu'il était dans une impasse, le regard du Gothique accrocha un instant le petit tapis représentant une croix sur le seuil de la chambre du Moine, ce dernier se tenant droit dessus et gardant toujours la fiole haut dans les airs. Avant même que l'autre ait pu réagir, un petit sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres du satanique.

Il posa vivement son pied droit sur le petit paillasson, savourant pendant un moment la sensation d'écraser le signe religieux, avant de violemment ramener sa jambe en arrière, faisant ainsi trébucher le Moine ; puis, dans le même temps, il lança sa main vers la fiole, et la saisit à pleines mains.

Si son plan démoniaque se passa comme prévu au début, la suite se gâta très rapidement ; ses deux mains étaient occupées à saisir le bras du religieux, et comme son pied avait froissé le tapis en le ramenant vers lui pour déstabiliser son opposant, il trébucha.

Ainsi, les deux croyants se retrouvèrent au sol, dans la chambre du catholique, ce dernier se trouvant sous le satanique. Si au début la situation leur parut extrêmement gênante, leur attention fut bien vite attirée par la fiole, que leurs mains se disputaient avec violence. Puis, profitant d'une brèche dans sa défense, le Moine renversa le Gothique, et se retrouva assis sur lui, brandissant la fiole de sa main victorieuse.

Haletants par leur combat, ils ne se rendirent qu'un peu tard de leur position assez explicite. L'euphorie du Moine disparut comme elle était venue, et une rougeur s'installa sur les joues des deux personnalités qui se figèrent.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougèrent. Ils se fixèrent longtemps sans bouger dans les yeux, puis ce fut le catholique qui réagit en balbutiant :

— Euh… J-je…

Le Gothique remua afin de pouvoir s'échapper du poids de son alter-ego, et celui-ci se leva brusquement. L'adolescent s'échappa aussi vite qu'il le put de la pièce, la vue de tous ces signes religieux lui irritant la rétine, mais aussi et surtout par la gêne de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, il constata qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Se retournant, il fit face à la porte contre laquelle s'adossait le Moine, encore tout chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'objet de son désir dans sa main.

Il aurait cette fiole, par Satan !


End file.
